Izumi On Ice
by DonkeyNutts
Summary: It's been two years since she quit figure skating. Ever since then, her life has been going downhill. No matter how much she tries to forget the pain that it brought her, it somehow always crawls back in the end. Fem Izuku/Fem Deku.
1. Chapter 1

Izumi closed her eyes, enjoying the quietness of the train and the soft rhythm of music that played in the background. It was something she desperately missed when she had moved from Japan to America. In America, public transportation was more rowdy and loud, there was always constant movement of people leaving and entering the bus every couple minutes. It was not something she would miss.

She couldn't help but give a sigh of relief and a small chuckle to herself, she was excited that she was moving back to Japan with her mom. She missed the warm feeling of returning home and seeing her mom smile with the smell of warm food drifting over the stove waiting to be served; most of all, she missed the feeling of someone asking how her day was. It was hard to live in America, since she lived by herself, there was no one there for her. It wasn't cheap to live there either because almost all of her savings she saved in Japan was almost gone. Even though she had a full time job at a restaurant, her savings still kept depleting at an alarming rate. To society, she was a failure. She was twenty years old, living on fast food and minimum wage for the past two years, it was not something she was going to miss nor be proud of.

Here she was waiting for the train to arrive to her destination, glancing around, the train was surprisingly empty with only as few as eight other people including herself. She recognized the sight of overworked businessmen laying collapsed over the chair in exhaustion, the sight of a family probably returning from day care and the couple struggling to hold hands for the first time while blushing profusely. She wondered to herself, how did they view her?

Izumi examined herself from the glass and stared at her reflection.

No longer did she have the same physique nor the looks she had two years ago. She had gained between anywhere from twenty to thirty pounds since has left. The one thing she regret before moving out was not learning how to cook and because of that, she depended on take out for almost every single day of her two year stay at America. In comparison America and Japan had quite the difference when it came to food, it was much easier to stay slim when she lived with her mom.

Her hair no longer was short and curly, instead, it reached down to her waist. It wasn't maintained either, it was more on the greasier and untamed side.

She had really let herself go.

"Mom will really be surprised to see you Izumi," She sighed, displeased of how she turned out the past two years.

 **We have just arrived in Shizuoka Prefecture terminal. Passengers headed for the Shinzuoka district please take the main entrance of the platform**.

Retrieving her bags, Izumi stood up and headed outside the train and into the station. She walked towards the barriers that separated her from leaving the station and the outside world. Shoving her hands inside her pockets, she retrieved the crumpled ticket from earlier and scanned it, allowing her to bypass the barrier and to be one step closer to home.

"Hey Izumi! Over here!" A voice yelled from nearby her.

Glancing around, Izumi met the eyes that were a peculiar color of yellow and a friendly smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Mei? How did you know I was arriving today?" Izumi said confused, shuffling her baggage to the floor and walking towards her.

"You can't hide anything from me. Beside I'll be picking you up and dropping you off home! You don't think I won't rush to see you after you've been gone for so long?" She said, giving Izumi a tight choke hold of a hug.

"I missed you too," Izumi struggled to get out.

"Wow you looked different last time I saw you. That's not the Izumi Midoryia I know, nor the body of an ice skater," Mei said as examined her.

Izumi froze on the spot, she wasn't mad that Mei was ignorant about the way she was talking about her body but the last two words that came out of her mouth.

 _"That's Izumi Midoryia?"_ A voice she heard from behind.

 _"Didn't you hear? She failed a competitive tournam-"_ Izumi glanced behind her, watching bodies of people bending over and talking in soft voices.

 _"Not only that but her partne-"_ Another comment came nearby, causing for her body to shake violently.

Izumi was starting to go in a state of panic, she couldn't breathe, and slowly the world was dispersing into darkness. She hasn't felt this is in a long time, but she understood why, she was in America for the last two years, no one knew where she was born nor the person that she was. In Japan, it was a much more different story, a story that she wanted to forget. For once, a lot of people knew her, especially those in her home town. At one point, they celebrated and cheered for her, in return she only let them down. A sudden shift of movement brought her attention back to reality. Her body was moving, not by herself, but by Mei. Mei's other hand was holding her bags and the other one dragging her towards what she presumed to be an exit.

"I'm sorry Izumi..." Mei said, shuffling as quickly as she could towards her car.

She looked down at her feet, letting the tears drop to the pavement, "It's okay,"

"It's not, sometimes I forget how ignorant I am at times," She replied, placing her bags into the back seat and opening the door for Izumi. Izumi sat down buckling herself up and waited for Mei to do the same before they drove off towards Izumi mother's house.

The drive was silent, Izumi didn't want to say anything, instead she fiddled with her bag trying to think of an apology for her behavior from earlier. Glancing up, Mei was quiet, in deep thought as she was driving before she decided to speak.

"Izumi, there are quite a few things that have changed since you were gone." Mei said, hoping to break the tense atmosphere.

"Like what?" Izumi replied, no longer fiddling with her bag, but giving her devoted attention. She was curious, although two years was quite a bit of time to be gone, it should have not caused such a drastic change to occur.

"I mean, what could you handle?" Mei replied, turning on the radio to some casual modern music in a low volume.

"I- I don't know," Izumi replied, truthfully, her heart couldn't handle much. She was a sensitive person, and it was hard for her to listen to the truth at times.

Mei took a small glance analyzing her before taking her eyes back to the road, "There are some changes for the rink, business was going bad when my old man owned it, but now it belongs to me," She grinned before continuing, "You're looking at the new owner of Hatsume skating rink,"

"Wait! Are you for real!" Izumi shouted in excitement, it was the first place where Mei and Izuma had met. Although Mei was her superior at first when it came to skating, and could have surpassed her. However, her devotion was more towards mechanics. She was the one who taught her the basics.

"Mhm, the old man decided to retire so I get to do whatever I want with it," She said happily, drifting off way to close to the side of the road for Izumi's liking.

"Anything else?" Izumi said, she reached for the wheel and straightened it out so that they were in the middle of the road.

"Sorry about that," Mei replied, shifting her full attention back onto the road before continuing, "Really, that's as much as I can tell you for now-beside your mother missing you terribly,"

"Oh shush, I know that" Izumi laughed, punching Mei on the side of her arm before comfortably retreating back to her seat.

By the time their conversation was done, they were in front of Izumi's house, her mom waiting in front of the door.

"Speak of the devil," Mei said, as Izumi's mother ran outside her house and into the arms of Izumi, who had just gotten out of the car to greet her mom.

"My baby! I haven't seen you in two years. Letters and calls are not enough to fix of how much I missed you!" She cried into Izumi's shirt.

"Momma, I missed you too." Izumi said, tightly hugging her.

"I was about to start on dinner, I planned on cooking your favorite! Mei you can join too!" Inko said.

"Sorry I would love to join, believe me I would love to, I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world, but I have work extremely early in the morning, so I have to pass on this too," Mei sighed depressingly, "How about tomorrow?"

"Same with me mom, I'm a little exhausted from traveling and I would like to go to bed, tomorrow could work for the both of us," Izumi agreed, only causing for her mom to sign.

"Alright you guys. Thank you, Mei, for driving Izumi home," She said, getting the bags out of her back seat and closing the door.

"It's no problem, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Mei said grinning, as she waved goodbye, reversing out of the parking lot and back into the road.

"I missed you Izumi, your room is still the same as you left it when you left, do you need help with your bags?"

"It's okay mom, thank you for letting me move back in," Izumi said, walking inside to the familiar house, the house where she had lived most of her life.

"It's no problem, don't forget you always have a home here. Goodnight Izumi!"

Closing the door, Izumi examined her room which was filled with posters of her favorite ice skater who went by the name of All Might. The old medals that she had won from figure skating still remained on her desk in which she shoved inside whatever drawers were empty. Mom was right, most of her belongings remained the same as she left it two years ago.

"I might as well go to bed, I'll just finish unpacking tomorrow," Izumi muttered before laying down, letting sleep over take it.

* * *

Izumi felt like an anxious mess, her routine was almost over, and she needed to do one last turn to be qualified for the next round.

It wasn't helping that she was now tense, she knew it was all or nothing. This was figure skating, not ice skating, if she were to cause a mistake, it would not only bring herself down, but her partner as well. Izumi could tell her partner was thinking the same, his expression was sprawled with annoyance and a permanent scowl due to her mistakes from earlier. He zoomed past her. A simple axel that could land them into the safe zone as long as she landed it and if he could catch her.

She caught up, trying to match his speed. Izumi angled her foot out, ready to do her turn before a cold-memory surged through her mind causing her to blank out. No longer the stadium was full of surging people that cheered for their favorite team, and no longer her partner was in front of her, it was only to be replaced by a harsh memory that caused the world to go dark for her.

"It is rather simple; your daughter has a genetic physical trait known as flat foot. Flat foot is when your foot is flat instead of curved like most. Flat foot is usually occurred due to injuries when they were young, otherwise, the curve has never developed as they grew up," He said.

"So, what does this mean for Izumi?"

"I would suggest that she would stick with light exercising and sports. You see, those with flat foot cannot do as many physical activities at the same rate as others and usually those who do rigorous activities are more prone to permanent damage. Exercising for a long-period of time will cause pain making it much harder to do an activity like ice-skating, I would suggest she would quit now and focus on other activities,"

"Mommy, I don't understand what he is saying," Izumi muttered as she tugged onto her mother's cardigan.

"Sweetie, it will just take one moment, I will explain everything,"

"How do you feel about golf instead?" The doctor said to Izumi.

"I don't want to do golf. I want to ice skate!" Izumi said out loud, "I want to meet all Might when I get into the Olympics!"

The atmosphere turned quiet before her mother broke down onto her knees, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Izumi!"

Izumi had felt as if the music had stopped on her, the atmosphere went dim. The masses of people who were seated were turning into dark shadows, looming over her, turning bigger and bigger as the seconds went by.

"No.." Izumi muttered frighteningly, covering her face, as her form slowly deteriorated for the turn.

When the shadows only worsened, she fell onto the side of her body, flesh meeting ice as her body was being scraped along the ice. It hurt so much, but it did not hurt as much as the reminder knowing that she was a failure from the start. For after that, she heard nothing beside a buzzer and a familiar voice ringing in her head.

 **"I suggest you quit now,"**

Izumi woke up the sound of her phone blaring from underneath her pillow.

Izumi struggled to open her eyes, she was grateful yet exhausted from the sudden call. Exhaustion hit her from the dream before and she wanted to lay there, trying to forget a dream that purely derived from a memory from the past.

"This dream... How is this possible, it's been two years," Izumi mumbled reaching for her phone, she glanced at her alarm that was nearby.

"It's only six in the morning... Who is awake during this time on a Saturday?" She mumbled as she answered the call.

"Izumi, I need your help!" A voice blared from the other side which only caused her to wince.

"Mei...? I can help you, but why are you calling me so early? Izumi said, re-positioning her pillow into a more comfier position.

"It's terrible! I need to work on maintenance for the arena, but I have a class scheduled during the same time! Could you please cover me, I know you just got back, but I really need this,"

"Mei.. you know I don't figure skate anymore and I don't want to in general. Why can't any of your other coworkers' substitute for you?" Izumi replied sleepily.

"Izumi you're the only one who can do this, no one else. Trust me, you're not doing anything difficult, today, you'll be teaching the more younger ones and they just need to learn how to skate and stand on the ice, please, some of the parents threatened to leave because of how often classes are being cancelled recently, we can't afford to lose any more business," She replied frantically.

"Okay.. I guess I'll come. But under the condit-,"

"Great! See you soon!" Mei hurriedly said as she ended the call.

"Great.. I just came back and I doing what I promised myself I wouldn't.." She muttered before glancing at the picture framed that was on her cabinet.

The picture was of her and partner in their first competitive competition together. Their routine may have not been the best, but their expressions as they held a gold metal proudly told otherwise. It was taken when she was around the age of thirteen or fourteen. A time when there were no problems in her life. She was happy, and there was nothing that could stop that. It only caused a sense of dread to loom over, and slowly Izumi reached over, letting her hand rest over the frame to stroke the face of her partner, before she set the frame down with the picture facing down.

If figure skating has taught her anything, it had taught her nothing could last forever. She didn't have time for games like this anymore.

* * *

Izumi felt cold as she entered the arena. The familiar blast of coldness was nostalgic. Glancing around, nothing really changed, it was all the same yet cleaner and for example, the skating rink was more pristine from being recently tended to, the cabinets were filled with a couple of ice skates in which she assumed to be those of a younger age around the ages of six to sixteen and there was a bigger wooden surface area for people to watch from afar.

It bugged her, it was all there, as if it was waiting for her to return.

"Izumi, are you okay? Mei said, patting her shoulder in reassurance.

"N-No I'm fine, it's just I have not skated for quite a while now, I guess I'm just trying to get into the swing of things again. " Izumi muttered, pulling her un-groomed tangled curly hair to a messy bun.

"I'm really thankful you're substituting, it's just lately I've been caught up with work and the new changes that we're trying to make to this place, it just made us swamped," She sighed.

"Just keep it the way as it is, I see no reason why to change the lay out, you basically already have what you need," Izumi examined, glancing left and right at every single object which remained the exact location for the past couple years.

"I understand you completely, but it's a new era, no one wants plain wood designs and a simple skating rink. They want buzzing lights and loud music to entertain themselves. Skating isn't the same as before, if anything it is a dying sport, no one wants to skate anymore. That's why you need to bring the sport back and into it's proper spot. My babies will attract this place to its former glory and with you here we'll be flooded with customers in no time," Mei grinned, letting her thumbs out towards Izumi.

Izumi laughed, although Mei at times was eccentric, she knew how to make Izumi feel happier- as if she had an importance and a place in the world.

"So, when does the class start?" Izumi said, glancing at the clock, it was around seven in the morning, far off from usually when she wakes up.

"It starts at around ten, you're here quite early so maybe you can practice a bit before you start," Mei replied.

Izumi was not going to lie, after a year or two of not skating she was confident she had forgotten some aspects of it. She was quite unsure if she could still do the same skills she has possessed a while back, and it only caused her to be more nervous.

"It's okay, I'll probably help you a little bit before class starts,"

* * *

 **Hello! I'm sorry if you saw this earlier, I uploaded the wrong one. This one has much more content in it though, so I don't believe it really matters. I would prefer in the comments if you guys told me some of the parings you guys like beside for Izumi (Izuku), I already have hers in mind. Also, if you would prefer her hair to be short or long. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Inspiration or Motivation

Sorry about the really late update, but onto the chapter!

* * *

When Todoroki opened the door he felt a sudden shift of temperature from the exhausting cold skating rink to the comfortable room that had the temperature to at least to seventy degrees, it was warm and comforting. At least that would have been his orginal thought if it had not been the rest of his colleagues sitting stiffly against the leather couches. All of them waiting for his dad to arrive. Endeavor Todoroki was his name, and he was placed currently at second place for the Olympics. His name was Todoroki Shoto, the son of the former Olympic medalist. To follow his father's footsteps he has been skating since he was four, and almost, he would be hitting the age of twenty. For the last couple years of his life, he has been training with his dad. Todoroki would participating in local competitions and once in a while leave Japan to compete competitively in other countries. For about two years, his partner has remain the same and her name is Momo Yayorozu.

Over the last couple years his demeanor was cold before he met her. If anything his life has changed because of her, and it created a flutter to his heart when he says that. She is beautiful, no doubt, and he wouldn't deny he has feelings for her. Momo's mind is calculated and precise, she knew how to approach him, and created a good first impression when they first met. However, in the beginning, he didn't have any feelings towards her, if anything he didn't have any feelings anything beside numbness. Todoroki was tired, tired of his father trying to make him take his place in the future. She was another partner that her father would fire in a couple month, it didn't matter to him.

His thoughts were shifted when he really noticed her for the first time which was during her downfall. Her personality had shifted from being confident, un-afraid of taking risk and wiling to do anything she was asked to being afraid and an introvert, scared that her probability would be wrong no matter what. The sudden shift of personality change was during the time they had failed one of their competitions and did not have enough points to move to the next round.

She did recover from it, but it had taken quite a bit of time and a lot of convincing. To say unwillingly, he would not able to find a partner as astonishing as her.

If anything Todoroki was going to admit, he does have feelings for her. Who wouldn't. The time he would hold her hand during a performance, every time they got close to each other, he couldn't help but let his heart flutter. She was intoxicating and he just wanted her, he wanted her to be all his and no one else. He could tell she wanted the same, the way she would awkwardly look down as she blushed profusely when they practiced by themselves, and when their bodies were close all he could feel his heart was thud against his.

Yet, he knew it wasn't right. He knew deep down it is not allowed to have these type of feelings, if his father knew, she would be gone in a heartbeat and everything would go back to the way it use to before.

Snapping out of thoughts, Todoroki father waltzed in, slamming the door and quickly taking a seat with everyone he has gathered.

"Have you guys been reading this," He said, pushing the newspaper so that everyone could see the title.

 **Figure Skating, No Longer The Same.**

"It's as if figure skaters this time around is no longer taking competitions seriously. No longer movements are unconfined but they're robotic, the recent stream of figure skating have not shown any potential that they can bring into this world," Endeavor said without glancing at the paper, as if he memorized what the entire article said.

"They can't be talking about us.." A short brown hair girl shyly said, she went by the name of Uraraka.

"They could be, and it sounds like you guys are not even trying at all. I have seen your performance," Disappointing as glared at all six in the room, which consisted of Uraraka, Lida, Momo, Shoji, Asui and himself. They have all been working with each other for about one-two years, which his father had picked and deemed as best of who could be trained by him.

"If you want to be deemed as number one, you need to understand who your competitors are. You need to know their strengths and weaknesses and use it against them. You need to understand that figure skating is a competitive sport, there is no time for free time and no time to make any friends, you guys are here to aim for the top so I expect you guys to exceed much more than the normal person. The judges won't accept any mistakes and neither do I, you understand?" Endeavor declared harshly, letting his gaze wander to Todoroki then to Momo, who was frozen on the spot.

"Good. Today, we're going to watch some of the competitors who could challenge you guys. I want you to pay close attention about the information that I'm going to give you, and I want the two of you to imbued it in your mind."

"This one however will be a tricky one, the figure skater you're going to see has not participated in any competitions during the last couple years. She has gone off the radar from the world of figure skating and from what I heard from the media, she probably has retired for good. The reason why I want to show you her is because I believe you have the potential to reach to her level, even to go beyond her. She had her chance, but she officially lost it," Endeavor said, switching to a different person, one who was unfamiliar, to Todoroki.

The screen displayed a girl who he presumed to be around sixteen or eighteen, her partner was none-other than a well-known competitor that is still in league to this day. Further inspecting he was not amazed. Her leotard was a bright green, which he presumed had to have been cheaply made or bought somewhere on sale. He would have mistaken her for her boy from her bushy short hair if she hadn't worn a leotard.

The setting the two were at had shown it was a practice round. They were not surrounded by an audience, but by an old fashion type of ice skating rink, to which he grunted in disgust. He didn't understand how individuals could practice in such an environment.

The green hair girl was rather nervous, she was unable to look at her partner in the eye. However, her partner was the opposite, he was fierce, and too proud. He expected this of him, he still showed the same stance to this day. However, there was something unfamiliar, the spark of emotions that flared in his eyes and his smile. Clearly the two of them have known each other for a long time, there could have been something behind his expression but he wasn't the type to make these type of observations.

When the music started, Todoroki demeanor had shifted from unconcern to surprise, the sudden transformation of the girl has changed, her posture straightened and her expression was more confident, more graceful. The tempo of the music was fast, and their body matched each drop, each rise and pattern. She was easily able to match his speed. Their expressions were adding to the music, as if they were telling a story, a story yearning and desire.

The two has separated from each other, as if there was a barrier from each other, and they no longer could see each. Todoroki heart had tugged at the sight of this, and for once he was in the tip of his seat, glancing furiously at the screen, watching each person carefully, waiting to see what would happen next. His hands folded over another as he watched. From a glance from his teammates nearby, it looked like they felt the same emotions he was. Muttering to each other yet quiet to see what was next.

The next part he did not expect, they both ran to each other, trying to grasp at each others hand before it slipped out as the tv blanked out to nothing.

Everyone looked at each other in awe and surprise.

"What happened to the rest of the film?" Lida asked, clearly disappointed.

"This was just a video filmed a couple years ago before the person filming this got kicked out. This was the best amount of information we could get," Endeavor said in annoyance before he continued, "What did you guys take out of this?"

"I.. I have not seen anything like this in such a long time. It's as if the two were telling a story, as if they had known each other, they matched each other wavelengths and the emotion on their face, it's as if they were yearning for each other, wanting each other but they knew it couldn't happen. As if they were stopping themselves or something was stopping them. Letting go of each other was representing how they both had to let go, they had to let go, and it felt like they were not in the same agreement. One clearly wanted to chase their dreams, the other one wanted them to be happy, as if they could leave their careers and could be happy together',"

Everyone in the room was silent, they didn't want to say anything against Momo to make it seem like she was being over-dramatic. They couldn't, if anything she was the smartest one here, and if she could make an observation they didn't want to change her mind.

"What about you," Edneavor said directly to his son, who has not said anything since his appearance.

Originally, his thoughts before the small video was he did not understand why he needed to learn about someone who no longer competed. If anything it was a waste of his time. This time was difference, his heart thumped against his chest and he felt like he was shaking.

Todoroki knew in his heart, he has to meet her.

No, he knew, he would meet her, and he was going to do anything in his will to do so.

"I want to meet her," Todoroki muttered, still looking at the screen as it had zoomed to her face, a cleared pain look with an un-noticeable tears in the corner of her eyes, that dripped down her cheek.

"Impossible," Edneavor said, turning his back on them and shoving his hands in his pocket, as he glanced at the screen.

"Why?"

"She went off radar. No one knew where she went, or where she is now, she did anything in her damn ability to make sure know one could find where she was,"

His heart died at that part, he felt disappointment that quickly vanquished into nothing. He knew how to numb himself, and just in a moment, he was in disbelief he was amazed by someone he just met in a mere five minute video. He could feel Momo's glance at him, as if she was looking at him in vain, as if she was crushed for a minute, but quickly it had shifted to seriousness as she went back to his dad, as if she didn't want to be caught staring.

"Alright everyone, we're moving on to the next people. I want you guys to use this as a motivation, to try to beat this," Edneavor said, as everyone let out a nod in response.

"Todoroki, we are going to have a little talk later,"

* * *

Izumi had allowed the last ten minutes to be free time so that they could do whatever they wanted as they waited for their parents to pick them up. Mei was done with construction of the building for today, so she took the last couple of minutes to play or assist with the kids. Giving Izumi a much needed break for her aching feet.

It's been a while since she skated, and it was clear. Her movements weren't as sharp, and it was harder to keep up with the kids, her breathing felt as if it was more heavier. She understood the reason why, her life in America during the past years was cruel to her, it was hard to have any free time or time to be active to maintain her figure.

Izumi sighed as she stared at her phone, with the free time she was trying to get caught up to see how ice skating has been developing the last couple years. She had watched a couple videos of competitions that have happened for figure skating during the last couple years, and it honestly wasn't what she was expected. Each performance was beautiful, the music went along with it and what they wore was beautiful. They were missing something, something she couldn't place her finger on. She was shocked by the amount of newcomers that there was, she barely recognized anyone who competed. She had recognized some of the people who were now competing competitively but they were soon to retire. Something she had noticed with a particular group was that they looked like they were fit for each other, the spark were there but it was off, their moves were more mechanical, their expressions could have fooled anyone, but it didn't fool her, they were forced, practice perfectly till it seemed like it was sincere.

"They show motivation.. but not inspiration," Izumi muttered to herself, removing herself from her screen to the now empty building where only one person remained, which was Mei.

"Whatchya doing over there? How's your feet doing also, it's not painful?" Mei grinned, letting her arms rest against Izumi's shoulders.

"It's not too bad, it's just a little sore. Also, I'm just catching up, you know, I have to know what minors like these days," Izumi replied, sighing as she continue, "Honestly, I'm just a bit more disappointed. I was expecting so much more for the time I was gone, but hey, I can't be picky. It's as if I'm watching a movie and they're all just staring at their script as they act. It's all practice, they're not taking it to the heart,"

"Hey, relax, you just got back into skat-," Mei replied, before she was interrupted.

"No, I'm not going back. I'm just briefly helping you," Izumi, retorted, before she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, temporary help till you get back onto your feet to skate," Mei said, grinning, clearly not giving up her idea.

Izumi sighed, as she quickly glanced back to her phone. She was watching a recent video with two skaters known as Lida and Uraraka, Lida's movements were fast and robotic, yet, he couldn't tell his partner was unable to meet his pace as she struggled to match his speed as she got slightly sick from the amount of moves they had to make in a short period of time. They could have been better if they both were able to understand their traits and struggles from each other.

"Mei?"

"Yeah Izumi?" Mei replied, as she still watched the video playing from Izumi's phone.

"Do you know the difference between being inspired and being motivated?" Izumi asked, as the video moved onto another pair, another one she did not reconginze.

"Aren't they practically the same thing?" Mei responded as she shrugged, grabbing a purse from the corner of the bench and returning back to the original position she was in.

"Kind of, but they are different in a way. Motivation is mainly thought of as helping yourself and inspiration is helping others," Izumi said, shrugging her shoulders in discomfort as Mei's arms were burying down fiercely onto her shoulders.

"Man, are you giving me one of my old man's lecture again," Mei groaned.

"No, no. It just makes me think. Today, I can see everyone is motivated but they forget to inspire others who want to grow. To be inspired is to be selfless and give your dreams up to help others, you want to help others grow. I want to know your opinion about this. Should people be motivated or should people be inspiring?" Izumi said, as she gripped her phone, clearly something was in her mind, but she did not want to say it outloud

Mei studied her and quietly thought to herself, thinking carefully of what words she should give as a response.

"It's difficult to say, I'm going to give an idea where both examples fit. A CEO has worked his entire life, he has given up the idea of family and friends for the sacrifice that his pockets would be full for the remaining amount of years of his life. He has motivated himself, and it shows, he has a hard-working establishment in which he worked to the top all by himself. This shows that he was motivated, he got the life he wanted, and he was content. He didn't need a family, his business is his family. Now the opposing one, inspiration. A teacher who has to work relentless hours per week, pushing themselves to spend endless nights and their own time to give advice back to their students, that's inspiration. Even though they get paid low, they still try hard. All or most just wants to inspire students to try their best, to be the best that they can. That's inspiration," Mei said, glancing back at Izumi for a shift of any emotion before she continued.

"If it's about skating then I'll have to choose motivation, if you want to get to the top, you can only motivate yourself. You have to demolish those in your path, and you have to try the hardest you can to get there. You can't have your feelings get in your way or it will just cause a downfall," Mei said, before she quickly stopped herself.

"I can see where you get that point of view. Could you do me a favor and grab my bag from the locker, it's locked and you have the key to it," Izumi said casting her head down to the wooden floors.

"Yeah sure, you want to come along?" Mei said carefully, examining Izumi's face.

"No, it's okay I'm just going to sit here, and rest my feet, my feet have been hurting and I want to take a quick break before you go,"

"Okay, I'll be back quickly, don't go anywhere, I have this app I want to show you on the way home, and I think you'll like it,"

"Sure, I'll check it out tonight,"

When Mei left, it was quiet and peaceful. Most of the lights have been turned off beside the couple that remain lit. Solitude, had let her collect her thoughts. The solitude make her think.

 _"If it's about skating then I'll have to choose motivation, if you want to get to the top, you can only motivate yourself. You have to demolish those in your path, and you have to try the hardest you can to get there. You can't have your feelings get in your way or it will just cause a downfall,"_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, following, reviewing and leaving a favorite! Honestly I thought I was done with this, but you guys clearly want more and I will have to fulfill it. Let me know what you guys think so far, and what you would like to see! Your comments will definitely shift the story. I promise things will get moving along, it just has to be slow so I can kind of release how she has been for the last couple years.


End file.
